Nightmares
by IcePrinceX
Summary: Oneshot. He had watched his friends die in front of his eyes he thought as he had his face buried in his neck. When he pulled away from the throat and looked up he was in a bed looking into the depths of a dark room.


Author's Note: Hey guys well I'm going to skip all the introductory and get down to business. This is a very small obviously oneshot of Outbreak by dragonlover131313. I asked her if I could do this and she said I could so here I am! So yeah the major plot line of this and setting that I used goes to her while this little tiny plot line belongs to me. Now if you read this first and not Outbreak you won't really understand a lot but after you read this **GO READ OUTBREAK** if you don't I'll get you! So no more delays here it is.

* * *

**Reality?**

Axel opened his eyes standing in the lobby of Hallow Bastion. He looked around the artificially lighted room and wondered how he got into here. Axel didn't move, he didn't think that he could, it felt as if he were rooted to that one spot. As he was glancing around there was a loud thumping, it reminded him of those animal planet documentaries. When there was a group of animals running towards whatever. That was when his gaze shifted to the front of the lobby, there the entrance. There was an uncountable amount of heartless running towards him.

He knew he could move now, but he wouldn't. He was in shock, would this be his end he thought. He suddenly felt a weight in his hands and looked down to see his chakrams weighing his arms down. He didn't feel that he could use them however, his arms felt like fifty pound weights. He removed his gaze from the chakrams to the thousands of approaching heartless. It was then that he felt a hand being placed on his arm. He looked over and saw Roxas, keyblade in his other hand staring forward at the heartless.

Axel looked over to his left side when he heard a rustling of clothing brush and found Sora and Riku moving to stand next to me. Sora looked over at us and gave a reassuring smile, his hand intertwined with Riku's. Axel turned to look back at Roxas who was watching him with cerulean eyes. His lips moved but no words came out, the only sound was the rushing heartless. Axel sighed a soundless sigh and turned his gaze back to the heartless. With each bang of a footstep they got closer and closer. He looked down upon Roxas again and saw his big black wings ruffled.

Axel pulled Roxas against him and kissed him probably for the last time. It was quick but passionate it could have been perfect had it not been for the heartless. We pulled away from each other but continued to hold each other. After that we all just waited for the heartless to get closer. They had just made it halfway to us when Sora and Riku took off keyblades in hand towards the heartless. Axel let go of Roxas and picked up his chakrams which he set down when he kissed Roxas and joined the other two in their run. Axel looked up to see Roxas in the air his black wings taking him farther and faster than us.

With each of Axel's footsteps his heart let out a painful beat, _thump _step _thump._ All the way until he threw his first chakram at the closest beast, Axel ran forward towards his other chakram that was stuck in the ground where a black stain was gracing the floor. He then had a circle of heartless around him, coming at him all at random times. This was like a dance to Axel, one heartless another graceful kill. There were a lot but he was making good headway, there was still no sound. None of the grunting that the heartless normally made neither the fact that each time Axel threw his chakram no shriek of death from the heartless. It was then that he heard a shriek, but it wasn't from a heartless.

Axel's eyes glanced around until he found Riku with a heartless on his back tearing through the muscle and bone trying to get to his heart. Riku's cries of pain echoed throughout the whole room it was the only sound. He flayed around wildly until he was able to get the heartless but to have another one get that one lucky bite, at his heart. He watched as Riku fell, blood staining his pale face, his eyes wide open with shock. Soon aquamarine eyes lost their gloss and looked dead which was what he was. I heard another cry and saw Sora fighting his way towards Riku's body. He slashed at the heartless with a vengeance cutting a path towards Riku's body.

Tears mixed with blood as some heartless started to get through to Sora's flesh. There were little cuts through his clothing and on his face. Axel saw a flash of black and blonde and saw Roxas trying to help Sora get to where he needed to be. But no matter how many heartless Roxas killed Sora was still getting shredded. Axel tried to make his way over to help Sora as well but with little success. Even though he was moving slow Axel kept trying to reach Sora, each cut was another gasp of pain, and it made the beast in Axel rage from his friend being hurt. He was halfway to Sora, when it was too late.

Sora had just reached the circle of heartless that surrounded Riku when a heartless from the side jumped out and bit into his neck. Sora screamed in pain but it soon turned to a muted gurgle as blood filled his wind pipe. Sora fell to the ground in front of Riku, he couldn't breathe anymore, and it was then that Sora died from lack of oxygen. Axel couldn't believe what he saw; two of his friends had died that only left the one person that meant more to him than his own life, Roxas. With renewed fury he started to cut a path towards Roxas, tears were coming down his pale cheeks and leaking onto the ground. He was in more than just physical pain it was emotional; he had just lost his brother. Roxas landed on the ground a little way away from Axel and soon Axel had cut his way to him. He backed up so that his back was up against Roxas's.

The heartless around them teemed with bloodlust, they mulled around Roxas and him. Then some of the heartless jumped out to attack them, Axel reacted accordingly and destroyed them, but no matter how many he killed two joined right after the one. He was getting tired, but there were still so many. This continued for a while, Axel and Roxas's backs touching each of them cutting down the heartless that came after them. Axel was terrified, but not of loosing his life, but of loosing Roxas's. After each cut more black blood coated the both of them, and cuts adjourned their bodies like freckles on a ginger. Axel's mind shut down and he just went on killing until there seemed to be an end to all of the heartless Axel thought 'we're going to make it!'

That was until he heard the worst of the screams yet, a piercing scream of pure agony. He didn't turn around yet heartless were still coming but there was an end, and when he glanced back to Roxas he let out a tortured howl. Roxas had heartless hanging off his wings by their teeth and one was biting his leg like a dog. Red tinged black blood ran from Roxas's wounds like a fountain. If he didn't die of the heartless he would die of blood loss. Axel turned around and threw his chakrams at the heartless that were on Roxas's wings. Axel let out a scream of anger as more heartless jumped onto Roxas.

He lost it and there was an explosion of fire coming from his body it destroyed the remaining heartless and left him and Roxas. He dropped his chakrams and ran to Roxas, when he got there he sat and pulled Roxas into his lap. Blood ran from his lips in huge amounts, this was his end and there was nothing Axel could do. Axel's lips moved but no sound came out of them, tears were running down his face and drying soon after due to his body heat. Roxas's looked up at him and smiled a smile full of love, that when he died in his arms broke Axel's heart like a mirror. He buried his face in the crook of Roxas's neck and cried out his pain and disbelief. He couldn't be gone it just wasn't possible.

Soon Riku, Sora, and Roxas's death replayed in his head over and over. Their screams of agony in their final moments, the heartless tearing at their flesh. Each one of them falling like so many heartless before them. Soon the images stopped playing leaving only their screams; Roxas's stood out among the other two. Each time his scream sounded it would renew Axel with a new wave of tears. It was driving him crazy what was he going to do, he felt lost the only thing that was keeping him sane was Roxas, and now he was gone. Just like smoke after a fire, Roxas was gone, just like that.

He screamed with the screams now, but now blood was running down Roxas's neck and onto Axel's face. He pulled away and when he opened his eyes he was sitting up in a bed looking into the depths of a dark room. He put his hand over his bare chest and felt his heart pounding like a jack hammer. He then noticed a body next to him, the subtle curves of a male body, with a full head of spiky blonde hair. Axel sighed in relief it had only been a dream a terrifying one at that, but it was alright Roxas was here and so were Riku and Sora probably. He lay back down and spooned Roxas, laying an arm over his waist. Roxas didn't move and soon Axel was comfortable and back asleep again not dreaming of his friends death but in a place where Roxas and Axel lived a normal life full of love.

What Axel didn't notice was the blood covering the sheets of Roxas's side of the bed.

* * *

Author's Note: I'm just going to leave it up and in the air like that. No sorry this won't be continued, if you want it to go ask dragonlover131313. I'm eternally grateful that she let me use her setting it was wonderfully easy after that point. Now like I said earlier if you haven't read Outbreak DO IT NOW OR ELSE =O. Well I hope you enjoyed it review for me loves =D.

Happy Reading and Writing

Honeybee


End file.
